Prince of Venture
'''Prince of Venture '''is an episode of Venturian Battle. Synopsis Robert Jacob is looking through Persia, and finds a Dagger Trap. He jumps on a step, and realizes there are two red snakes. He then jumps onto the next step, only for it to fall, nearly tripping him, but Robert jumps in time and makes it to the dagger's throne. He takes out the dagger, and goes to his brothers to show it to them. As it turns out, Terrence tells him it is the Dagger of Time, which if placed in the Sands of Time, will grant incredible wealth to the one who put it in. The brothers continue through the desert, only to be attacked by two Assassins, one has a doubled bladed ax and another has Shredder's claws. Robert dual wields his steel swords, and kills the Assassins. Terrence notices their hideout, which is a miniature dune with two wooden spears, a desert bush, a skeleton, a snake, and a scorpion. Robert breaks open a wall of wall with grey leaves growing on it, and finds two gems: a red one and a green one. They go away from their on horses. As they continue their quest for the second Dagger of Time, they find Link Alfredo, Tyler's old mentor. After having a joyous reunion, the brothers are brought to a top-secret path. Alfredo leaves, and turns on the lights. Robert is trapped and forced to Ostrich race against one of Alfredo's Ostrich Jockeys. They start after the gambling ends. The Ostrich Jockey is great at racing against the extremely large, extremely fast birds, but Robert wins after the Jockey is eliminated from the race. They escape moments after his win. They continue through the streets of Persia, and Terrence points out Asoka, one of Steve's henchmen, who has the dagger. Terrence pulls out metal swords, and fights Asoka for it above the streets. However, in addition to the dagger, Asoka has a spear. Tyler accidentally trips down, but lands safely on a red cloth above a market. Asoka runs off, only for Terrence to run up the stairs and eventually up the walls, scaring Asoka onto the balcony, which collapses, and he falls down and is killed by a stampeding camel. Robert finds a market stall owner, and they buy three green apples, three cherries, a chicken leg, and a fish from Market Seller. In addition, the camel trips over a fence with a whip on it, causing to accidentally knock off a crate full of gems (one red, one green, and one diamond). The brothers steal the gems and continue on their quest, as now they have the second dagger. Robert decides to go on the Quest Against Time, which will take the brothers to the Temple of the Holy Grail. They arrive there, and realize Steve's forces are there. The eight brothers hide behind various objects, and Steve sends out one of his henchmen, Laden, to search. However, a trap involving a sword decapitates Laden, sending his head rolling down the stairs. Terrence realizes nobody is looking, so they stealthily get past Steve's armada and reach the next room. There they avoid spinning blades, swinging swords, and other surprises via jumping all over the place. Eventually, they reach a spinning machine intended to trip them, but they jump over, avoid spears and a swinging sword, and continue jumping, dodging, and climbing through the gauntlet of spinning saw blades, swinging swords, and other nasty traps. Robert encounters the assassin leader Abdul, an assassin wielding two red snakes, who he battles. Robert ends up killing Abdul, but reaches Steve. Robert and Steve dual with the Daggers of Time, and Robert eventually knocks Steve down, takes the Daggers of Time, and places them into the Sands of Time, causing him to save the day from Steve and making him ruler of the kingdom. Despite Robert becoming ruler, Steve is still not willing to give up his place. Robert then decides that they cause a battle on the Iran Castle. The brothers get catapults ready, and get some help from a warrior, Bow' Sun. Bow'Sun rolls over the cannon, and fires it. The weapon from the cart breaks away part of the wall, which Robert runs into, while the other brothers run up the walls. The Fortress Guards catch the brothers and run over to them. However, they use shields to redirect the throws from their spears to the Persian Soldiers, killing them. Shah, one of Steve's henchmen, runs down the stairs, but Robert presses a button, causing them to retract, which causes Shah to end up having one of his spiked braces end up in his eye, killing him. Terrence then runs up a wall and spills down two barrels of oil on Ismail, one of the henchmen, causing him to accidentally drop his giant scimitar in his heart. Tyler and Robert make it to Steve's throne room, where he was watching the battle. Robert then spots a ruby, pulls the gem, and a roof of an underneath structure comes up, where he finds the second Dagger of Time. Robert then grabs hold of both of them, and slices Steve's head off. Robert then claims ownership of the palace, and decides him and his brothers will live in both the citadel and Robert's Adobe. Allusions * Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time: Everything in the episode is based on the movie, besides The Fight for the Dagger, which is majorly inaccurate. Brendan has yet to see the movie. * Prince of Persia: The beginning is the homage to the video game series the movie is based on. Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Category:Brendan Episodes